


The fire breathing cupid

by padamooseandsquirrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padamooseandsquirrel/pseuds/padamooseandsquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hike in the woods with a couple of friends, Merlin finds a fascinating looking egg that turns out to be... a baby dragon! Naturally, he has to take a picture and upload it to Instagram to share the news.</p><p>Freya works for the Dragon Protection Program and is informed that someone has found a rare egg. Her task is to retrieve the egg and bring it back to the program where it'll be later breed and protected from illegal traffickers. </p><p>However, when the dragon hatches and chooses Merlin as his master, things get a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREVIEW

“Don’t you think that maybe you should call someone about this? Like I don’t know for sure, but it sounds extremely likely that there’s a law against withholding one of these. After all, their kind is endangered.” Arthur pointed out, a frown painted across his face as stern blue eyes narrowed on the very thing they were discussing.

“Don’t worry. I’ll call Animal Control in a couple of minutes. First though….” Merlin trailed off, pulling out his slightly battered phone and turning on the camera.

“Seriously?!” Arthur exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he watched the man besides him upload the picture to Instagram with a grin on his face; I AM THE DRAGON LORD!!! reading below as his caption.

“What? It’s beautiful and deserves to be admired.” Merlin stated defensively and Arthur had to reluctantly agree.

The large heavy round egg in front of them lay atop a fluffy gray cushion that Merlin had plucked from his bed and placed on top of the kitchen table. It was indeed beautiful; glossy black with small golden and rainbow scattered spots shimmering every time they tilted their heads. As something rare, this was the first time that either of them have ever seen a dragon egg, aside from books and pictures that is, so there was definitely excitement and curiosity in the air. 

“What if I keep it and raise it?” Merlin started babbling suddenly, his eyes twinkling in excitement. “I could have a baby dragon and pet it and play with it an-” 

“A fire breathing dragon as a pet?! Have you gone mad? Did you forget you live in a dingy apartment? What will you do when it starts burning down the building?" Arthur shook his head, slightly amused at his friend's absurd thinking.

'But with my magic, I'm sure I can control it!' Merlin pleaded, looking at the egg with longing.

"No. We’re calling Animal Control because it’s the right thing to do. For both the egg and us.” Arthur pointed his finger, his voice firm.

“But-” Merlin was cut off as the egg suddenly began to emit light cracking noises, the cushion slightly sliding to the side as the egg began to tremble. 

Both boys sat in front of it, eyes transfixed on the hatching egg and unable to move.

“Merlin, I think that you might have your own dragon after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just a snippet of how I imagine the story heading. Please comment below or message me on Tumblr (padamoose-and-squirrel.tumblr.com) telling me if you think i should start this fic or not.   
> Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 1

The trip was a nightmare.

There were bugs everywhere, the sun was beating down on them with absolutely no mercy and to top it all off, they hadn't stopped walking since the memorial bathroom break that took place almost half an hour ago. 

To say Merlin was annoyed would only be putting it mildly.

Everyone on the trip seemed perfectly cheerful, pointing out at the occasional appearance of a wild animal with wonder and awe. He, on the other hand, kept on dragging his feet and glaring at everything in his path, wishing he was back at home. Days earlier, when his friends had approached him with an invitation to go on a camping trip, he had outright laughed at the thought of doing any type of exercise for the mere pleasure; especially on a weekend. But Arthur was persistent and with the help of the traitor Lancelot, they had successfully managed to corner him and practically dragged him onto the trip. 

And if memory served him right, the whole thing was completely one-sided.

“So we’re all going on a camping trip and you’re coming with us.” Arthur had casually mentioned one day, his head stuck inside the refrigerator he was currently raiding. 

“No thanks. I think I’ll pass.” Merlin had replied, his eyes glued to the TV screen where some tall intimidating guy was currently trying his best to imitate Dean Daughtry, a drink in hand as he swayed on stage, singing his heart out.

“What do you mean, you’ll pass?” Arthur had questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly as he made his way towards the couch.

“I’m not going. If you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly an outdoors type.” Merlin grinned, motioning his hands in a semi -circle around him. Currently dressed in Pj bottoms and a ratty shirt, Merlin was sprawled out on the couch, a half full bag of chips opened and lying on his stomach. He still sported a bedhead despite it being almost five o’clock in the afternoon and if he was being honest, he didn't plan to move anytime soon.

“Merlin! Don’t be such a boring old man.” Lancelot had teased, shoving Merlin’s sock-clad feet as he made space and took a seat on the lumpy couch.

“I am not boring, you’re boring! And I’m not old, I’m only 23, the very definition of a young adult.” He shot back. “besides, I’m busy this weekend.”

“Doing what?” Arthur questioned, biting down on his apple with a loud crunch.

“Stuff.”

“Merlin! Come on, it’ll be fun! Gwen, Morgana and the rest of the guys are coming. Even Gwaine is coming. _Gwaine_." Arthur had exclaimed as if that should mean something to him. 

“So?” 

“If Gwaine can get his sorry ass out of bed, then so can you. I swear you two are the laziest people in the universe. Besides, it’ll be fun! We’ll hike up the mountain, sightsee for a bit and then find a place to camp for the night. Just us friends spending the weekend together.” Arthur had stated, his voice daring him to disagree.

“Sorry to disappoint but there’s a Harry Potter marathon going on this weekend on T.V and I plan to watch it” Merlin said quite sternly.

“You own all the movies!” Lancelot pointed out.

“It’s not the same.” Merlin shrugged.

“In other words then, you’re not doing anything important this weekend. Good, the trip will fit in right into your schedule.” Arthur grinned.

“But i just said-” 

“You’re going” Lance smirked “Great!”

“No! Are you guys even-” 

“Be up and ready by seven on Saturday. We’ll drag you out in whatever you’re wearing if you aren't ready by then.” Arthur threatened, pointing his half eaten apple at him before turning and heading towards the front door. 

“But-”

“See you on Saturday, Merlin” Lance laughed, following the other through the door, mischievous smile in place before slamming the door shut behind him.

~~

To be honest, Merlin should have known better than to believe his so called friends were bluffing. He should of remembered that Arthur knew of the spare key hidden under the mat. He should of expected the sudden coldness hitting his body as the covers were pulled off, or the harsh hands that pushed him out of bed. 

But no, Merlin just had to let his guard down, naively hoping that his friends would give him a nice peaceful indoor weekend.

What was he thinking?! His friends were complete monsters.

Of course when he complained out loud, Arthur had disagreed, stating that they could have easily dragged him along in just his PJs and socks but through great kindness they allowed him to change. 

And besides, he argued, it was for his own good.

A small tree root poking out of the ground caused him to suddenly stumble a bit, blinking owlishly as he got pulled out of his thoughts. His grumble stuck to his throat as he took in his surroundings, eyes wide as he realized he was alone, tall trees crowding around him and a bird chirped from up above, seemingly laughing as his jumped.

“Guys?” he called out nervously, eyes jumping from tree to tree.

“Arthur? Lance? Anyone?” he cautiously walked forward. 

Great, he was lost on a trip that he didn't even want to be on. 

Could this day get any _worse_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first chapter! Tell me what you guys think! :)


End file.
